


Let Me Dance To Your Heartbeat

by KurtsAnatomy (TheSwanOfWinterfell)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwanOfWinterfell/pseuds/KurtsAnatomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the Winter Soldier timelines are way off, but I'm taking some artistic liberties with it. This is still set just before the events of 'The Avengers (2012)</p></blockquote>





	1. Take A Chance On Love

There’s a moment in everybody’s life when you know that things are changing. Either for the better or for the worse, there’s a distinct shift in the atmosphere where your life suddenly heads down a different path. And when you know, you have to make a choice. If it’s a positive change, you have to decide whether you want it and review how it might impact your life. If it’s negative, the fight or flight response comes into question.

To fight would be to grit your teeth and ground yourself. Defend yourself against the tumultuous change and try to turn things around. You try to overcome the forces at work in the Universe.

Flight involves making a swift decision to save yourself. You flee and live another day. Some see it as the coward’s way out and others see it as self-preservation. There’s really no way to know which way you view it until you’re forced to make that choice.

Kurt Hummel had to make that choice on November 16th, 2017.

Things were going great for him. He had a secure, high-salary job at Vogue, a set of trustworthy, dependant roommates and a clean bill of health. He was single, but Kurt wasn’t too set on occupying himself with thoughts of love and romance. It would come when it came, he thought to himself every time he saw a cute couple walking the wet New York streets at night. Kurt was not particularly the type to date just to date. He was like an otter; he would mate for life. He wasn’t about to go looking for love in the wrong places. It would come to him and he was sure of it.

He never thought that he would be swept up in a storm of danger in his currently humdrum life. Things were finally turning around for him. He was scouting the city for acting work whilst juggling his designing work and he had a new lead. Through his boss, Isabelle, he had come across a new lead for an Off-Broadway play and he was heading to the theatre for the open-call audition. He had a good feeling about it. With _Being Alive_ in his back pocket and a killer emotional monologue bubbling on his tongue, Kurt Hummel was walking taller than ever, even in the face of adversity.

He never thought that, bad things would happen to him. There were just so many people in New York. What made him so special? While the city moved at its fast pace and people were everywhere, they were four guys waiting for the right mark.

And that just so happened to be him.

Kurt always hated alleyways. They reminded him of scenes from crime dramas where the serial killer dragged their victims to stab them. So whenever he walked past one, he glanced quickly down it to check to see if it was empty.

This particular alleyway was not empty whatsoever.

“Hey! Where you going?” A rough voice called from the alcove. Kurt kept his head down and walked quickly past it, not speaking or even hinting that he had heard the voice.

The footsteps hurried behind him and a swift hand coiled around him and clamped around his mouth. Kurt was yanked backwards and into the alley, where his back hit the wall with a sharp thud. Wincing, Kurt looked to his escape, which was suddenly blocked by a man much taller and bulkier than he himself was. Sure, he had worked on his physique whilst at NYADA, but it still made no difference. He was under six foot and was pretty much ineffectual without a weapon in his hands.

“You can try to run if you want. You won’t get very far...and it’ll just be much more painful for you.”

“Let me go,” he said to nobody in particular. Laughs echoed around the space, all low and threatening.

“Aw, he thinks we’re going to let him go, just like that. You got another thing coming, kid.”

“Tony, don’t be such a moron!. Listen up, fairy boy, we’ll let you go real quick if you just comply with our demands.”

A different voice spoke. “Demand number one: give us everything you’ve got on you. Anything we can sell or smoke.

“Demand number two: turn around, pull down your pants and bend over.”

Kurt’s heart sank. _What? Oh my God. No, please no._

The man named Tony snorted, which gave Kurt hope. “You seriously want to fuck this fag?”

The guy shrugged. “It’s been a year since Janine left me, I need something tight to stick it in and I don’t care if it’s a dude.”

“Barely a dude,” Tony retorted. Kurt fought the urge to laugh at how ridiculous the situation was. Guys using homophobic remarks wanted to use his body to get themselves off. Kurt was frozen, not even having the strength to snap at them like he used to in high school. But this wasn’t high school. It was real life in the big world and these guys wouldn’t be chased away by a threat of telling the Principal. They knew what they wanted and they would get it…or Kurt would be hurt.

Vaguely, in the distance, Kurt saw a shadow emerging from behind and he wanted to cry. Another guy ready to torture him?

“Get away from him,” a deep voice spat demandingly. The men turned around, but Kurt still couldn’t see who had appeared, ready to save him, hopefully.

“Look at this clown, boys. Dressed in a stupid costume, thinking that he can play with the big boys.”

The man laughed. “Yeah, it takes really big boys to gang up on an innocent civilian and threaten to rape him. Real big of you. Not to mention that he’s shorter and physically weaker than all of you.”

“Fuck you!”

Kurt’s mind was hazy and surreal and what happened next happened in a blur. Figures zipped around his peripheral vision, their levels shifting and spinning.

What seemed to be minutes later, Kurt’s vision became more detailed and the four men lay on the ground, probably unconscious, and Kurt got his first real look at his saviour.

“Are you hurt?”

It was someone he recognised. Not personally, but from TV, the news. No…it couldn’t be…

“C-Captain America?”

“That’s what they call me. I suppose the outfit kinda lends itself to the alias, right? Did they hurt you?”

“No. You saved my life. They were going to—.”

Captain America turned his head before facing Kurt again. “You don’t have to say it. I heard everything. I’m just very glad that you’re unharmed…”

“Kurt Hummel.”

“A fine name, though the Germanic roots do cause some dubiousness.”

“Who _are_ you?”

Captain America blinked. “I thought we already established this.”

Kurt shook his head, feeling the heaviness threaten to swoop in once again. “No, I know who you are, of course I do, but behind the mask. Heroes like you are just ordinary people behind the mask, right?”

“I thought the whole point of the mask was to create the veneer of a so-called superhero.”

Kurt stared at him. “Are you just going to challenge everything I say with something that you think?”

He sighed. “I am ordinary. My story is…complex. I truly wish I had the time to tell it, Kurt. But, unfortunately, there’s another pressing matter which calls for my presence. I’ll escort you home and be on my way.”

Kurt smiled. “Thank you. I appreciate it. And, you know, the saving my life part. Is there anything I can do to even begin to repay you?”

Captain America shook his head. “Your safety is repayment enough. Keep yourself safe and that will be that.”

Kurt forgot about his audition. It meant nothing to him in the face of danger. And after everything that had happened, he wasn’t in any state to be performing. His back was hurting and his mind wouldn’t stop spinning, tilting on its axis.

Kurt pointed Captain America in the direction of his loft and the dark winter streets put a stop to any conspicuousness from the superhero’s costume.

They reached the building rather quickly, the silence thick and unyielding. Kurt stood awkwardly and thanked the other man again.

“No need for thanks. This is what I do. I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but I sincerely hope that we never see each other again. It will mean that you are safe and do not require rescuing.”

Kurt nodded. “I will try to be more prudent in the future. Thank you again for everything, Captain.”

The Avenger pursed his lips. “Steve.”

Kurt blinked, surprised that he was disclosing his name. “Well, Steve, go and do good. Save the world.”

“Stay safe, Kurt. Farewell.”

And with that, Steve left the streets and Kurt was adamant that they would never see each other again. He hoped as much, at least, but there was something niggling in the back of his mind which told him that he had not seen the last of Captain America.


	2. Again And Again

When it seemed like the world was becoming normal again after the close call in the alley, the Universe threw a huge curveball at one Kurt Hummel, wanting to see how he would react. Though, this time, he wasn’t the direct target of the danger…

Kurt’s boots clipped against the sidewalk, their respective pitches creating a calming rhythm for him to walk to. He had left his earphones at the loft, which had been a damn shame. Kurt had scoured the Internet ruthlessly for a new song to walk to which would allow him to strut and feel as fierce as he perceived himself to be. Immediately downloading IAMX’s _Happiness_ , he had been so excited to test it out that he had forgotten his earphones, leaving them on the kitchen counter. It was probably a sign from the Universe telling him to watch the environment around him more closely.

He didn’t need to, though, as his attention was attracted by an ear-splitting scream which pierced the afternoon air with an acrid whistle. Instantly, Kurt’s survival instincts were hypersensitive and they flared up like never before.

The reason being?

Kurt recognised the scream.

Although the person in question had never really been _afraid_ of anything, which was all the more reason to help. He would’ve helped regardless, but when Santana Lopez was scared of something, it was serious.

While thinking about his day at work, he hadn’t really paid attention to where he was. Looking around him, he realised that he was a block away from where he had been accosted just a week earlier. The trauma still got to him, the nightmarish scenario interwoven with flashes of Steve, Captain America, saving his life. He didn’t know, but he was immediately intrigued by his saviour.

Maybe it was the urgent curiosity to glean what lay beneath the patriotic façade or to confirm what he had heard about him in passing? Kurt didn’t know much, but he definitely wanted to meet Steve again, despite the man’s passive hopes that they not.

Kurt zipped around the corner, seeing Santana backed up against the wall, a large man rolling up his sleeves. Santana spotted him, but the assailant’s hood was obscuring his view. Santana was wise enough not to say anything, but her pleading eyes clearly screamed for help.

Kurt steeled himself. _Do or die, Hummel. This is Santana, who’s saved your ass many a time. Go kick some ass._ “Hey, Neanderthal! Were you dropped on your head or are you just naturally stupid?”

The man turned then and Kurt’s heart stopped at he recognised him.

It was Tony, the man who had cornered him the previous time Kurt had chosen to fight.

“Well if it isn’t the fag who got away last time. What a small fucking world.”

Santana took the opportunity to weave underneath his arm, fishing around in her hair for her razor blades. She backed away, leaving a sizable distance between them. Kurt was relieved that she was safe and that Tony hadn’t noticed that she had escaped. Kurt motioned for her to run, but Santana refused.

Kurt sighed as he realised Tony was coming towards him. Not quickly, like some attackers do, but sluggishly, like he knew that Kurt wasn’t going to run. He wasn’t and that was probably foolish. Tony was pretty heavy-set and Kurt was lithe and quick on his feet. He could’ve outrun him if he wanted to. Although his Geiger boots didn’t really accommodate high-speed chases, he could channel his inner Tim Gunn and “Make it work!”

Kurt didn’t drop his gaze from Tony’s. In another time, Kurt would have ran away, flitting through the streets to safety. But this was the second time, to Kurt’s knowledge, that Tony had pulled shit like this and it was Kurt’s job to educate him. If he got himself beat up in the process, so be it.

“You’re dead, punk.”

Kurt almost scoffed at the word ‘punk’ but decided to forgo it in favour of not angering the beast walking towards him. Kurt spoke with more confidence than he felt, a trend of him. He was reminded suddenly of the Karofsky incident in the locker room and wanted to roll his eyes at his temporary moniker of ‘Courage’ and smile at the fact that he dumped Blaine’s ass as soon as he had wised up. “Maybe next time you’ll think twice about hurting a girl, hurting _anyone_ for that matter.”

Tony scowled. “What are you going do without your little friend in his Halloween costume?”

Kurt wanted to smile at the label of Steve as his ‘friend’ but summoned his wit instead. “You’re surprisingly condescending for a guy who got his ass handed to him that day.”

Tony was dazed, probably at the polysyllabic lexis that Kurt had employed but continued towards him, still keeping up the unnecessary verbal sparring they were doing. “And you’re an arrogant little bitch who’s about to get pummelled into next week.”

Kurt smirked at the fact that Santana had taken off her shoe, ready to clobber the guy over the head with it. “You’re not very intelligent are you? You seem to forget who you originally intended to attack.”

Tony frowned but remembered at the last second and spun around, seeing Santana swipe her arm across his face, heel catching his nose.

Tony bent down, clutching his nose, blood spouting mildly. “You fucking dyke! I’m bleeding!”

“Well spotted, moron,” Santana drawled, caught up in her adrenaline. She failed to notice Tony hand striking her stomach. She fell back, hitting the floor firmly. Kurt charged Tony, fists at the ready, prepared to put everything Puck had taught him about self-defence into action. Tony stopped his self-ministrations to his nose and grabbed Kurt by the throat, the slender boy unable to stop the oncoming attack. He felt his back hit the wall and experienced severe déjà vu. Only last time, Steve had appeared just when he needed him to.

Kurt splayed his leg and his foot connected with Tony’s thigh, narrowly missing his crotch. Tony hissed but didn’t let go.

“Santana,” Kurt choked out, gasping for breath. The girl didn’t respond and Kurt was getting worried about her.

“I thought I told you to get away from him,” A familiar voice snapped down the alley. Kurt was currently using his manicured right hand to dig his nails into the flesh holding his throat. He drew blood successfully, but Tony hadn’t noticed.

Captain America stood there, circular shield poised in front of his stomach. Tony threw Kurt to the floor and faced Steve, pissed as hell and ready to fight once more. Kurt scrambled over to Santana, who had been winded and was regaining her breathing functions.

“Halloween was last month, asshole,” Tony spat, literally spitting at Steve’s feet.

“I’m surprised you recall last month, given that you don’t remember last _week’s_ warning to leave Kurt _alone_.”

Tony sniggered. “Your _boyfriend_ and his little dyke friend deserved everything I did to them and more.”

Steve laughed. “That’s not true, but I also know what you deserve.” Steve wasted no time in thrusting his shield at Tony’s face. It connected with a grunt from the latter as Kurt and Santana watched on helplessly.

Steve leapt at the wall and darted through the air as his knee smashed Tony’s face with a painful crack that rendered him unconscious. Steve absently wiped his shield of blood and turned to Kurt and Santana.

“We have to stop running into each other like this,” Steve laughed and Santana smirked.

Kurt blushed. “I’m seriously getting sick of thanking you for saving my life. Can I just say it once now and have it stick for whenever I might need to say it?”

Steve laughed, extending his hand to help Kurt up first. “Sounds good to me. Does the lady need help standing?”

Santana snorted. “Listen, buckaroo, I’m probably the furthest thing from a lady that you’ll find in New York. And second, have you ever heard of feminism?”

A flash of doubt passed over Steve’s mouth and he sighed. “Apologies. I’m very…old-fashioned. You seem to be able to handle yourself.”

Santana thought back to that idiot winding her and she clicked her tongue, irritated by the irony. “For what it’s worth, thank you for helping us. Ugh, I hate even saying those words. But yeah, you’ll never hear that again.”

Kurt nudged Santana so discreetly that even hyperaware Steve missed it. From their time together, Santana got the hint that Kurt wanted to talk to Steve without her around. She had done the same to him on many occasions so it wasn’t rude.

“I’m going to go and tell the diner I’ll need the day off,” Santana said, pulling out her phone and walking away.

Kurt dusted himself down and smiled at Steve. “Do you and the others have zones to cover?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, do you cover this part of New York while the others take the other parts? Cause I figure that’s the only reason you showed up and not one of the others, right?”

Steve frowned. “Did you not want me to come and save you again?”

Kurt backtracked. “No, it’s not that. I like your company, but it just seems odd that you happened to be close by again.”

Steve looked shifty for a little while and debated whether to tell the truth. In the end, his honour won him over and he sighed. “The truth is, Kurt, that we don’t have zones. I just patrol the area from the time to time.”

“Why here?” Kurt had a feeling that he already knew, but didn’t want to assume.

Steve dropped his voice to a low whisper. “ _I wanted to make sure that you were safe_.”

Kurt heard everything, despite Steve’s efforts for him not to. “You…you did that just so that I would be safe?”

“I know, it’s probably considered stalking, but when I returned home last week, you were all I could think about.”

“I know the feeling.”

“You do?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Come on, a mysterious superhero saves your life, you’re bound to be left thinking about it. I’m not going to pretend like the mystery of who you are isn’t bugging me either.”

“Bugging?”

Kurt frowned. “Yes.”

“I don’t follow.”

Kurt frowned again. “Bugging? Like when something is on your mind a lot? Bugging.”

“Right,” Steve nodded, trying to pretend like he was just in a daze. “Of course.” He couldn’t have Kurt knowing that he was practically clueless about the modernised world and its alternative vernacular.

Kurt was suspicious, but let it drop, knowing that there were more pressing issues to attend to. “Do you have somewhere else to be right now?”

Steve thought about it, but he didn’t. “As a matter of fact, I do not. Did you have something you wanted me to do?”

Kurt smirked. _I could think of a few things._ “Not specifically. I just didn’t want to keep seeing you only when I’m in danger.”

Steve smiled widely. With Kurt, he felt like more than just a superhero. He felt like Steve Rogers again. Not just Captain America, the nation’s powerful poster boy with his vibranium shield, but actual Steve Rogers. It was heartening to know. “I would like to see you in a social situation, also.”

Kurt got the feeling that Steve had _no_ idea how to talk to somebody in a less than professional manner. He liked the eloquence, but wondered if Steve would let loose once they got to know each other more. “Good. We know nothing about each other. We can break the ice.”

Steve nodded as Santana walked back over.

“The diner agreed to pay me for the day, considering what happened. Gunther decided to not be a jackass and have some compassion. What are you going to do today? Don’t you have work?”

Kurt smiled. “No, not today. They gave me the week to work on my designs.”

“Where are you flying off to?” Santana looked to Steve.

“Actually, Kurt and I are spending the day together socially.”

Kurt wanted to sigh, but could not admit that he didn’t find the awkwardness charming and a contrast to the confident persona he embodied as Captain America.

Santana smirked. “That sounds too gay for me to cope with. I’m going to do some shopping, Tink. Hit me up later and we’ll order dinner or something?”

Kurt nodded and kissed her cheek before Santana started to walk away. Halfway out of the alley, she turned.

“Kurt? Thanks. You had my back before, even though it probably triggered your PTSD. Means a lot.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “It’s fine, now put Sappy Santana back in the lockbox and go shop. Maybe get me a thank you scarf.”

Santana laughed. “Keep dreaming, Pansy Parkinson.”

Kurt waved her away and turned back to Steve, who was laughing. “What?”

“You two have a peculiar dynamic.”

Kurt nodded slowly. “We do. We weren’t very close in high school. She was popular and I was in Glee Club. We spoke more when she joined Glee, but we only really came to be close in senior year and eventually found a place together here after graduation. She’s my best friend. God, I’m sorry, you probably don’t want to hear my life story.”

Steve tilted his head slightly. “I thought the objective of today was becoming better acquainted with one another.”

Kurt grinned. “I guess it is. Where would you like to go?”

Steve looked around. “Is there anywhere we can go that doesn’t have many people?”

Kurt chuckled. “Alaska, maybe. We’re in New York, Steve. People are everywhere. I would say my apartment, but that seems beside the point.”

Steve remembered something from earlier in the conversation. “You said you worked on designs. Are you an architect?”

Kurt shook his head. “I’m a fashion designer for Vogue. I’m starting my own clothing line. Menswear.”

Steve thought that was admirable, making clothes that other people wore. “Would I be allowed to view them?”

Kurt chewed his lip in thought. “If you’re striving for inconspicuousness, you’re not going to find it at Vogue. With what you’re wearing, they’re bound to notice you.”

“Good point,” Steve said appreciatively, “maybe another time then?”

Kurt nodded. “Definitely. You know what, let’s head back to my place.”

“That’s a good plan to me.”

If Steve was honest with himself, being anywhere with Kurt Hummel would have been a good plan. If Kurt wanted to swim in the Hudson, he would have followed him gladly. If Kurt wanted to go to Mexico, Steve would have gone with him. As Bucky had said once before he left for the war, _Home isn’t a place, Steve, it’s people._

That had stuck with him ever since. Bucky had been his home for so long. Then the rest of the Avengers had joined the fray and became his epicentre. Now he had a new home in Kurt Hummel. And he couldn’t have asked for anything more special.


	3. What It Means

As soon as Steve entered Kurt’s apartment, he immediately saw that his interior designs skills were impeccable and assumed that his fashion design skills were similar. He couldn’t wait until the day he saw Kurt’s clothes in personal, for Steve thought that it would show him Kurt’s personality in the most detailed way. Things that people created showed more about how they were than how they presented themselves. Steve himself sketched portions of his life in still-image form, partially to remember them more vividly as time progressed, but occasionally he just wanted to express how he felt about them. Emotion was portrayed in everything artistic no matter if you intended it to be or not. Steve saw the posters around Kurt’s room and frowned, confused as what must be modern culture adorned almost every usable space.

“Nice place,” Steve commented.

Kurt smiled. “Thanks. It was pretty cheap compared to what else we were looking at. Would you like something to drink? I imagine life-saving leaves you pretty parched.”

Steve nodded gratefully. “Some water would be lovely, please.” Kurt was always charmed when Steve showed his politeness.

After Kurt poured Steve his water from the refrigerated jug and grabbed himself a Diet Coke, they sat on the couch with each other. Steve sat awkwardly and Kurt crossed his left leg over his right, a tell that signalled that he was comfortable. Steve began unconsciously analysing Kurt’s body language as he had started to do recently. Times had changed a lot and the more comfortable he could, the better his life would be.

“So,” Steve began, sipping his water, “where did you grow up?”

“Lima, Ohio,” Kurt answered promptly. He was glad to get all of the Lima talk out of the way. It was relatively sombre and explained a lot about Kurt’s current attitudes towards life. “It was a pretty small town, narrow-minded people and all that. Being different meant that you couldn’t sneeze without it being flagged up as a life decision.”

Steve nodded. “I know what you mean. I grew up here, in New York, and—.”

“You mean one of the most progressive cities in America,” Kurt interrupted coldly. He hadn’t meant to be, but still, it had slipped out. He would apologise later.

Steve sighed. He understood Kurt’s hostility as he thought Steve had been raised in progressive New York rather than more than seventy years prior to their current discussion. “Now, yes.” It was now or never. Steve made the decision to reveal everything. He could trust Kurt, he knew _that_ already. He hadn’t revealed ‘Captain America’s real name, something that many people craved. “What I’m about to say, you might not be ready to hear. But I think you deserve these answers. It explains a lot about my behaviour.”

Kurt frowned, suddenly curious and more bemused than ever before.

“I am ninety-seven years old, Kurt.”

Kurt simply snorted. “No you’re not, don’t be stupid.”

Steve laughed. “Biologically, I’m thirty-one years old, but technically, I’m ninety-seven. I was born Steven Rogers in July nineteen-eighteen.”

“You’re serious?”

“Completely. I know this is a lot to digest, but if you could just hear me out, _please_.”

Kurt put a hand on his knee. “Steve, I’m not freaked out by this or anything. I was just amazed that you’re ninety-seven yet you look…like _that_.”

“That’s part of it. I’m not going to bore you with the long details, but I’ll give you a summary. I tried to enlist for the Second World War, but I was rejected because of my physical health problems. All my life I was bullied and beat up because I was frail and headstrong enough to go back for me. I didn’t agree with what they were doing to me, simply because they _could_. So I wanted to take down the Nazis, I mean I _really_ wanted to. But they wouldn’t let me. I was approached by a scientist who appreciated my spirit and had an idea about how I could participate in the war.”

Kurt listened intently, fascinated by the story of how this youthful, beautiful man could have possibly been born seventy years ago.

“He had been working on this serum,” Steven continued, “which would change a person. Enhance them and give them qualities of a super soldier. Enhanced strength, speed, basically increasing my muscle function. Before that, I was this short, thin pretender. I thought that I could be what the country needed, but I wouldn’t have helped. Not until the serum was injected.”

“Surely they needed more than fighters,” Kurt reasoned.

Steve shrugged. “It was a desperate time. Hitler has his agenda and we needed to stop it anyway we knew how. We would use force. In the end, that’s how we won, partly.”

Kurt nodded, understanding. “Okay. But that doesn’t explain how you’re here now.”

Steve swallowed. “One of the efforts to divert a missile from New York ended with me piloting a plane. My only option was to fly it into the water.

“My body was encased in ice. I woke up seventy years later, alive and in a completely different century.”

Kurt realised that it did explain everything. The speech, the old-fashioned values, his understanding (or lack thereof) of everyday things that Kurt took for granted. “So you have no idea what you’ve missed since the forties?”

Steve nodded. “Practically. I know some things that my friends have filled me in about, but I’m virtually clueless. I don’t know what any of your posters mean. Times Square is one huge enigma.”

Kurt was sitting next to him now. “You still have your mask on.”

Steve hadn’t realised. He had been so used to having it on that he was just accustomed to it now. “Oh, right,” he said. Slowly, he slid the mask off his face and blinked.

Kurt took in the sight of Steve without his mask on. Those sharp, intelligent blue eyes that peered back at him, showing Steve’s purity and valour, but hiding his ghosts in the mist. He admired the strong jawline that made Captain America so aesthetically alluring.

“You’re staring,” Steve pointed out.

Kurt shrugged absently. “Well, you’re beautiful.”

Steve scoffed.

“I bet people tell Captain America how beautiful he is every day, right?”

Steve nodded silently.

“Well, Steve Rogers is beautiful, too. The mask dims the sapphire shine of your eyes, so I prefer you without it.”

Steve blinked away the tears he knew to be approaching. To hear something so redeeming from someone who owed him nothing, but simply knew him for who he was, it was refreshing and emotional. “I don’t exactly look like you. You are angelic.”

Kurt would have rather not go into that particular topic, so he deflected it. “This isn’t about me. I haven’t been recently shoved into a new millennium with a secret superhero identity. You could use the self-reflection time. I get the feeling that you spend way too much time thinking about other people.”

Steve exhaled through his nose. “Being a nationally adored superhero will do that for you.”

“You don’t enjoy the recognition,” Kurt guessed.

Steve shook his head. “I enjoy the feeling of having helped people. Very much, actually. But all of these people that know only my alias and nothing about me, they don’t help. They obsess over Captain America, some even make him their new creative muse. I miss being ordinary. Do you know what I mean?”

Kurt smiled sadly. “I don’t. I’ve grown up feeling sequestered from normal life. For a long time, I was the only openly gay person in the town. That alienated me from being ordinary, but I was extraordinary in the bad sense. I was a freak in their eyes.

“Here in New York, I’m experiencing a new outlook. People are like me, they aren’t going to ostracise me anymore. Well, some do, but it seems to be a minority. I’m just starting to feel ordinary. I guess we’re on opposite ends of the spectrum.”

Steve put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “You’re not ordinary, Kurt. I apologise if this ruins your hope of being like everybody else, but you’re not.”

“I’m not?”

“No. You’re special. I can already tell. This is my second time meeting you and I feel it. An aura, if you will, that tells me that you’re never going to be like the rest of the people in this city. Because you’re so much _more_ than they are. You have so much more to give and you should embrace that. Plus one of my friends may have…uh…Giggled you.”

Kurt bit his lip in confusion. Then he realised. “Oh, you mean Googled?”

Steve clicked his fingers. “Oh, yes! That’s what he did. Sorry I’m pretty clueless about what he actually did. But he just kept telling me information about you.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “What do you know?”

“Well, you sing, which I would love to hear someday. I have a sound in my head based on what I think you sound like but I don’t think it’ll be accurate. You were in a singing group in high school. You won a national championship senior year. You graduated from…NADA?”

“NYADA,” Kurt corrected, smiling at Steve’s effort to know him. “New York Academy of Dramatic Arts.”

“Sounds fancy.”

“It really is. I learned a lot from there, including that I don’t really see myself as a performer.”

“You see yourself as a clothes designer?”

Kurt nodded. “Not originally, though. I’ve always had a thing for fashion, but I’ve only recently saw myself doing it forever. My first line of designs means that I’m getting off to good start.”

“I’m sure you are,” Steve agreed.

They chatted for a while about their hobbies and other things, Kurt explaining his in more detail for Steve, including his posters.

“The _Wicked_ one is from a Broadway musical. Although it’s based on a book, it’s a prequel to _The Wizard Of Oz_.”

“I saw that!” Steve’s face lit up, making a connection from his old pre-frozen life to his modern revival. “It was great. They made a prequel?”

“Yes. Oh, it’s lovely. I’ll take you one day. It’s my favourite musical.”

Steve gradually tuned out of Kurt’s conversation with him and suppressed the urge to ask for a kiss. As Kurt’s lips spoke so passionately about the things in his life, Steve imagined how soft they would be against his. He hadn’t kissed anybody since Peggy Carter before he was frozen.

His first kiss had been his best friend Bucky at age sixteen. Both boys were exploring their sexualities and their respective attractions to each other. It had been an amazing experience to kiss Bucky, but they had both agreed to remain best friends (and help each other when the opportunity presented itself).

While Steve had been attracted to Peggy, he hadn’t really felt anything when he kissed her. He thought he would, but he hadn’t.

And then he had heard that she was dead.

He felt grief, as he figured was natural, but it wasn’t like he had lost his loved one. It was like losing a fellow soldier, for that was what she had been.

Looking at Kurt felt different to looking at Bucky or Peggy, it was deeper; like he was seeing something for the first time. Given the plethora of firsts he had been wrestling with since his awakening, Steve wondered what kissing Kurt would be like if looking at him brought so many different feelings rushing through him.

“Steve?”

He blinked. He had definitely zoned out while Kurt was speaking.

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me. I just got lost in my thoughts.”

Kurt raised a brow. “What are you thinking about?”

Steve swallowed heavily and ran his tongue across his teeth. “Honestly?”

“I’d prefer that, yes.”

“I was thinking about what it would be like to kiss you.”

“You…you were?”

Steve clicked his tongue. “You sound surprised.”

“I guess I am,” Kurt said. “I don’t get gorgeous guys wanting to kiss me a lot of the time.”

“You don’t?”

“Now who sounds surprised?” Kurt chuckled.

Steve raised a hand. “I will gladly admit to my surprise at your statement. I thought you would have men fighting each other just for a chance to kiss you.”

Kurt blushed, possibly harder than he had ever blushed before. “That doesn’t happen, no. But…you can kiss me.”

Steve’s head snapped up. He hadn’t really expected to want him to kiss him. “You sure?”

Kurt smirked. “Maybe it’s a 21st century thing, but if you’re single and a beautiful man tells you that he wants to kiss you, you let him.”

Steve chuckled, blushing that Kurt thought so highly of him. He tipped Kurt’s chin up so that their eyes met, fire cracking in the space between them. Steve brushed a thumb over Kurt’s cheek and smiled as his eyelashes fluttered quickly at the contact.

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve whispered, his face moving closer to Kurt’s. He felt Kurt’s warm breath on him and slowly pressed his lips to the younger man’s, proving that it felt better than he had imagined.

Kurt shifted in his seat slightly and fed his hand through the short hair on the back of Steve’s head, pushing the two closer together. Steve nibbled slightly on Kurt’s bottom lip and Kurt suppressed a moan, not wanting the kiss to end.

Both men were in heaven, their lips joined with such fire that they were unable to quench the burning in their hearts.

Simultaneously, Kurt and Steve broke apart, flushed with plump, swollen lips and uncontrollably smiles on their faces. Their eyes shined with passion and longing for more.

“That was better than I imagined that it would be,” Steve said, smiling.

“Definitely,” Kurt agreed, too lost in the best kiss of his life to say much more than that.

“Do you have plans tomorrow?” Steve asked abruptly.

Kurt smiled and shook his head. “No, what did you have in mind?”

Steve ran his finger along Kurt’s thigh. “I want to show you what I do.”

Kurt pulled a stray hair back into its meticulous place. “I’ve seen that, already. Twice. And I’m very grateful for what you do.”

Steve shook his head. “I want to you show the inside of what I do.”

A deep breath.

“I want to show you the Avengers.”


	4. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Winter Soldier timelines are way off, but I'm taking some artistic liberties with it. This is still set just before the events of 'The Avengers (2012)

If you considered Kurt nervous when he met with Isabelle Wright for his _Vogue_ interview, meeting the Avengers amplified his nerves by at least one hundred.

Everybody knew Stark Tower. Of course they did. Tony Stark was one of the most innovative people the country had probably ever known and his tower rose above most skyscrapers. It was impossible _not_ to know him. According to Steve, Tony had only recently joined the crop of Avengers based in New York. They had six superheroes under one roof.

Steve wasn’t at liberty to say, but S.H.I.E.L.D had not impressed Tony and he had persuaded the five other heroes to move into Stark Tower. He divided the space out equally, giving them each an entire _floor_. Kurt had a small space in the corner of a loft with a privacy curtain separating his intimate space with the place where Santana slept and from the general living areas. Noise blockage was not an option. Kurt had to blast Lady Gaga whenever Santana wanted to have phone sex with Dani. Which was often, he would have liked to point out.

Steve had spontaneously whisked Kurt off to Stark Tower. Kurt had changed outfits knowing that Pepper Potts was going to be there. She was renowned as a fashion critic and Kurt wanted to impress her as well as the others. He didn’t know too much about them apart from their superhero aliases and what they specialised in. He was particularly excited to meet each of them for different reasons.

Thor was simple enough to explain. He was a literal _alien_ and not too hard on the eyes.

The same held true for Hawkeye, well not the alien part, from what Kurt had seen from the news. Kurt always connected somewhat with fictional characters who used bows and arrows, so he knew that Hawkeye would have a personality equipped to deal with the weapon.

The Black Widow frankly terrified Kurt. Santana had told him stories about what often happened to her victims and he made a note to be very nice to her. Not that Steve would let her hurt him if he wasn’t. He had his own protection detail.

Obviously he wanted to make an impression on Tony. Who didn’t? Although he seemed like a hard guy to impress, Kurt would try.

Dr. Bruce Banner frankly intrigued him. Not because of what he turned into, but because of the type of person he must be to deal with something that monumentally challenging.

If he hadn’t just made out with Captain America, he would have been the most excited to meet him.

“Kurt, they’re going to love you, honestly. Just be you and they will definitely adore you like I do.”

Kurt smirked.

“Well, not _exactly_ like I do. I wouldn’t let them,” Steve said defensively, puffing his chest.

“I would never have thought that a big, strong Avenger would get _jealous_ ,” Kurt chuckled.

Steve gaped. “I’m not jealous. Because I actually have you on my arm. If they even try to get near you, then I’ll probably be jealous.”

“Aren’t they all straight?”

Steve smiled widely. “Yes, I would say so. But sexuality isn’t an issue on Asgard, where Thor is from. Tony lives by the phrase “I’ll dabble in a bit of everything”. Natasha…well, she would probably eat you up. Bruce doesn’t really get involved in relationships or attraction, but he’s compelled by brilliant minds. He and Tony call themselves ‘The Science Bros’. Clint…well, Clint has always been somewhat of an unpredictable man, the dating pool included.”

Kurt took all of this in, including their names. “And what about Captain America?”

Steve smirked. “I have it on good authority that Captain America is absolutely enamoured by you, Kurt Hummel.”

“Kurt Hummel is enamoured by him right back.”

The elevator pinged open and a voice echoed around the walls.

“Captain Rogers is back, Mr. Stark. He is accompanied by a male guest.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Steve?”

“Oh, that’s JARVIS. Tony’s AI system. He’s rather brilliant.”

“Thank you, Captain Rogers,” JARVIS replied swiftly.

Kurt shook his head. “This is all crazy.”

“I assure you, Mr. Hummel that I am perfectly sane,” JARVIS said merrily.

Kurt just blinked as they entered the main lounge area. He was amazed by the décor. A crackling, yet artificial fire sat beneath a wide television that hung to the plain white walls. All kinds of technologically baffling spigots lay haphazardly _everywhere_ Kurt looked. All five of the remaining Avengers sat around, flicking through channels. If he hadn’t known better, Kurt would have pegged them as regular domesticated friends who did not possess any kind of superpower.

Steve cleared his throat. “Everyone, there’s somebody I would like for you to meet. This is Kurt Hummel.”

That gained their interest.

Steve Rogers, eternal bachelor, had brought a guy home.

“Finally,” Tony Stark cried as he stood up, approaching them, “you’ve romantically attached yourself to someone far better looking than yourself. Tony Stark, nice to meet you.”

Kurt laughed musically. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony glared at him playfully. “Do I look like an old man to you?”

Kurt frowned. “My perception of age was kind of shattered with the revelation that Steve is a ninety-seven year old man who looks about twenty five, so I don’t know. Were you encapsulated in ice too?”

Tony fell apart laughing, as dramatically as he always did. “Oh, Rogers, I like this one. He’s full of sass. Seriously, call me Tony, kid.” Tony patted Kurt on the shoulder and allowed Clint to get through.

“Clint Barton, great to meet you. You didn’t happen to bring pizza did you?”

“I’m afraid not. Shouldn’t superheroes have better cholesterol control?”

Clint pouted. “I should’ve known Steve would bring back _another_ health nut.”

Kurt folded his arms. “We’ll be the ones laughing when your arteries get clogged.”

Clint grinned and high-fived Steve. Kurt took that as a good sign. He was surprised with how _normal_ everyone looked. They looked more attractive in person than on television. Kurt hadn’t realised that they had basically set up a queue in order to meet him. It was quite amusing, considering they specialised in saving the human race from destruction, yet they formed an orderly queue to meet _him_.

“Welcome friend,” Thor boomed, “any friend of Steve’s is a friend of mine.” Thor pulled him into a hug. Kurt was taken by surprise, but predicted that Thor was a little more unorthodox than the others. “I am Thor Odinson, son of Odin, brother of Loki.”

“Nice to meet you, Thor. I hope you don’t mind me saying, but you could gain much more comfort in your outfit if you used a different material. If you’re going to fight monsters, you don’t want any chafing.”

Thor looked rather amused. “I had not thought of that. Asgardians have little concern for comfort in clothes.”

Kurt chewed his lip, thinking. “Hmm, yes there is a lot I can do with this. I could bring over some example swatches if you would like.”

Thor nodded. “I appreciate that, friend.”

Kurt smiled at how nice everybody was as Bruce Banner approached him.

“Lovely to meet you, Kurt. If you’ve caught Steve’s eye, you must be somebody worth getting to know.”

“I don’t know about that, Dr. Banner. We sort of stumbled upon each other.”

Steve smiled. “He met Captain America before he met Steve.” That was all Steve had to say for everyone to get the message.

“Still, it’s great to meet you. Also, call me Bruce. If you don’t, The Other Guy will make sure you remember to.”

Kurt noticed the joviality in his tone. “I’ve always liked the colour green,” he mused, making Bruce grin.

“I like this kid,” Bruce said to Steve, who put his arm around Kurt.

Kurt immediately noticed that Natasha, or Black Widow, looked so much more beautiful in person. Her tight black clothes accentuated her body perfectly and had a divine elegance that reminded Kurt a lot of Santana.

“Natasha Romanoff and I’m wondering how I can steal that Alexander McQueen scarf without you noticing.”

Kurt tilted his head, playing with the ends of his scarf. “You may be an assassin an all, but fashion turns me into someone who makes the Hulk look like SpongeBob Square pants.”

Natasha grinned. “I see. In that case, I’ll settle for a shopping trip sometime.”

Kurt nodded. “I can take you to the Vault at _Vogue_. You can have your pick there.”

Natasha hugged him. “Great catch, Steven! I love him already.”

Steve cuddled Kurt little bit closer. Kurt noticed the slight alteration in his position and smirked, rather charmed by jealous Steve.

Minutes later, they were assembled on the couches, Kurt sat between Steve and Natasha, who had commandeered his attention. Steve rolled his eyes amusedly at the two. Natasha seemed to have taken Kurt under her wing, something which Steve thought might have sparked terror in the eyes of the other Avengers.

“So how _did_ you two meet?” Tony asked interestedly.

Kurt and Steve took turns explaining the story from their initial meeting to how Steve told Kurt everything about him.

“Aww,” Clint cooed, “that’s adorable. Does this guy know not to mess with you again, Kurt?”

“Steve certainly taught him not to hurt me anymore,” Kurt affirmed happily. Nobody missed Steve interlocking his fingers with Kurt’s own, squeezing his hand. Nobody decided to comment on it. Not even Tony.

Natasha sighed. “Well, if you find yourself in another rut, feel free to call any of us. It’s been too long since I whooped ass. Maybe not Bruce…until you want a big green mess on your hands.”

Bruce chuckled lightly. “That’s true. Only call me if you need several villages being destroyed.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “I could think of a few. I heard Lima, Ohio was asking to be eradicated from the map.”

Tony blinked. “Let me guess, you grew up there?”

Thor frowned. “This town named itself after a _bean_? That is human life at its most pathetic.”

Kurt snorted, Thor having no idea how right he was. “Oh that’s too accurate, Thor. I won’t get into my small town blues right now. In fact, Tony I was hoping to meet your better half.”

Tony turned. “You mean like my left side instead of my right?”

A hand darted out and slapped him over the head.

“I’m pretty sure he means me,” Pepper Potts announced herself, rubbing Tony’s head.

“Someone give me some warning next time she tries to do that!” Tony complained, glaring at Thor who was chuckling.

“Who is our gorgeous new houseguest?” Pepper asked, perching on Tony’s knee.

“Kurt Hummel. It’s wonderful to meet you, Pepper. It is alright if I call you Pepper, isn’t it?”

Pepper sniggered. “If you think about calling me Virginia, I’ll have JARVIS throw you out of the window.”

“Noted,” Kurt grinned.

“Where’s Buck?” Steve asked. Kurt had no idea how ‘Buck’ was supposed to be. The six of them were the only Avengers he knew.

Bruce frowned. “I think he’s in the gym, still. He’s been in there since you left.”

Steve tutted. “I should go and talk to him. Clint, make sure Nat doesn’t start Kurt with the assassin training.”

Natasha scoffed. “I’m not a bad influence, Rogers! You should be asking me to make sure Clint doesn’t pick out a nice bow for Kurt to use next time he’s accosted.”

Pepper gasped. “You were attacked?”

Kurt nodded glumly. “Twice. Today, in fact. I’m just fortunate that Steve is a certified stalker.” Steve chuckled as he left the room.

Clint took the free seat next to Kurt and Pepper slid off Tony’s lap into Clint’s vacated one. Clint put his arm around Kurt.

“If you do want a bow, I can hook you up.”

Natasha smirked. “I actually think assassin training will do you some good. Plus, think how fabulous the _clothes_ would be.”

Kurt grimaced. “I think I have a better chance of being able to lift Mjolnir than I do becoming an assassin. I sing nearly everywhere I go, I’m much too conspicuous. Plus, I love wearing boots that make lots of noise.”

Thor laughed. “You should try, Kurt. You might be surprised.”

“I think I’ll pass. I have the upper body strength of a baby penguin, I’m not sure I’d be able to wield it anyway.”

That got a communal laugh and the seven chatted mindlessly in Steve’s absence.

* * *

Steve walked into the gym and saw Bucky Barnes sitting rigidly, staring out of the window.

“You know, my room’s much better for brooding than in here,” Steve said.

“Not brooding,” Bucky replied. “Just relaxing. I got bored with Bruce’s yoga shit and didn’t know what else to do.”

Steve sighed. Bucky was not long recovering from his stint as the Winter Soldier and ordinary life was hard for him to adjust. They were doing it together, reinserting themselves back into the human race after their experiences. Bucky’s memories were fully recovered, though his personality was a little bit strained at points. When it got too much, Steve would remind him of little things that they used to do or moments of their past.

“I actually understand. We’re programmed to be far too impatient for things like that.”

“ _Programmed_ ,” Bucky spat. “Just another example of how fucked up we are, Stevie.”

“We’re not fucked up. We’re different. Both of us went through something much different to everybody else and they don’t get room to judge. Only we know how we feel. Listen, Buck, you remember that guy I told you about the other day?”

“Kurt something? ‘Course I do.”

Steve smiled. “Well, he’s here. He feels everything that I feel for him. He’s it, Buck, that’s the only way I can explain it.”

Bucky presented him with a genuine ‘Bucky Barnes’ smile. “I’m happy for you. Just reassure me that he’s not some punk who wants you for Captain America.”

Steve shook his head. “Kurt isn’t like that. He sees through me. In a way that only you have ever done.”

“Wow, this is serious. My little Stevie’s growing up.”

“Shut it, you. I’d like you to meet him. I really think you’ll like him.”

Bucky nodded. “Bring him here, though? I stayed in here to get some peace from Stark. Man’s been driving me crazy since you went out this morning.”

Steve chortled understandingly. “I know exactly what you mean. I’ll go and get him.”

As Steve briefly left the gym, Bucky concentrated on feeling the emotions he felt when he smiled. He was genuinely happy for Steve. Sure, he had felt more than friendly feelings for him while they were growing up, but they had faded into purely platonic ones. The thought of dating Steve now was not an option, even if he was single. Steve was still the most important thing in Bucky’s life and his happiness made Bucky feel as though he could be happy too.

Minutes later, Steve arrived with Kurt in tow.

“Kurt, this is Bucky Barnes, my best friend. Bucky, this is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend.”

Kurt hadn’t realised they had officially branded themselves boyfriends, but figured that Steve announcing it to Bucky was his way of doing it. And Kurt agreed one hundred percent.

He took in Bucky’s hardened appearance, including the metallic arm that stood out from his simplistic outfit.

“Nice to meet you, Kurt. I would shake hands, but one of them is asleep from the workout I just did and the other is temperamental and pretty chilly. I’ll explain about the arm another time.”

“Steve?” Maria Hill’s voice called into the room. “Fury wants an Avengers meeting. It sounded urgent.”

Steve nodded. “Be right there. Kurt, do you mind hanging out for a while? I wouldn’t leave, it’s just…”

“Avengers business and all,” Kurt nodded. “I get it. Go. Bucky and I will get better acquainted.”

Bucky smiled. “Go save the world, punk.”

Steve kissed Kurt’s lips slowly before jogging from the room, following Agent Hill back to where the others were.

“So, you were with Steve during the war?”

Bucky nodded absently. “We grew up together. We both wanted to enlist, but I had his full support even when he couldn’t come with me. That’s when I knew he was special. Not just some punk kid who got into fights he could never win. I’m not going to go into protective best friend mode, but look after him, okay?”

Kurt nodded. “Of course. What I feel for Steve is something I never thought I would ever feel. Or at least something I never thought somebody would feel for _me_.”

Bucky laughed. “Trust me kid, he’s all in. I’ve never seen Steve so consumed by anyone before. But you’re an attractive guy, why would it be impossible for someone to love you back? You got a metallic cock or something?”

Kurt blushed and chuckled before shaking his head. “Nothing even remotely as cool as that. I guess it’s just…a lot of years with a lot of people making me think I’m not worth somebody’s love. I heard it enough times to start to believe it.”

“I understand,” Bucky nodded shortly. “I guess now is a good time to explain my story. Sit yourself down, kid, and I’ll take you on a journey.”

Kurt sat down opposite the man as Bucky took him through the events of the war and the things that led to him becoming The Winter Soldier, including the cognitive alterations.

“My memories were taken away from me until recently. I was a machine of war and a deadly assassin. I was everything I wanted to destroy in World War II. They called me the Winter Soldier for a few reasons. One of them was because I had no feelings. I was directed towards a target and I would kill them, no questions asked.”

Kurt found himself crying during the story, consumed in Bucky’s emotions. Kurt put a hand on his lower leg and blinked back the fresh, oncoming tears. “I can’t imagine…I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry that that happened to you.”

“Yeah, well,” Bucky shrugged, “what’s done is done. Hey, don’t get upset. I didn’t mean to go into that much detail. If I unnerved you, I—.”

“No, I’m fine. I just…you don’t see what goes on in a hero’s life past the abilities.”

“I’m no hero,” Bucky muttered.

Kurt exhaled. “You are to Steve. In my book, as long as you’re a hero to one person, that’s all that matters. Also, I imagine that the metal arm can come in handy.”

Bucky was thankful for the levity. “It has it perks. As long as you keep me away from magnets, I’m pretty much good to go. You’re pretty cool, Kurt. I’m glad Steve has you. He can get too caught up in the hero of it all that he forgets that he’s a person who isn’t always obligated to save people.”

“I got that impression talking to him before. Steve is…unlike anybody I’ve ever met and I plan on keeping him around for a long time.”

“In that case,” Bucky said, “I’ll get Stark to have you fitted for a metal arm, okay?”

Kurt just laughed, though intrigued about all of the offers he had received today. “So by the end of the day, I’ll have assassin training from Natasha, a new bow from Clint and a metal arm courtesy of you. Do I get to be an Avenger yet?”

Bucky smirked. “Get in line, punk.”


	5. Nightfall

Dusk was growing upon him when Kurt realised that Steve wasn’t returning to Stark Tower anytime soon. He was planning to wait to say goodbye, but Bucky had advised him to return home, making it clear that he had vastly enjoyed the former’s company.

Kurt let Santana know that he was on his way home, ready to “spill everything” about his kind-of-sort-of-not-really date with Steve. The one that had pretty much spiralled into a date with Bucky Barnes instead. He liked Bucky a great deal already, but that wasn’t the point.

Becoming acquainted with the Avengers was a tiring process and Kurt would be eternally grateful to JARVIS for calling a cab on his own initiative and noting that there were no expenses to be paid. Kurt was confused, considering cab drivers usually didn’t take advance payments, but suspected that Tony Stark’s reputation and fortune alone was enough to waiver the fee.

As he was waiting for the cab, he saw Pepper in the corner of his eye.

“You know it’s rude to leave an establishment without saying goodbye to the owner.”

Kurt faltered. “Oh, Pepper, I’m sorry. I just didn’t know how long the cab would take and I didn’t know where you were and—.”

Pepper chuckled. “Kurt, it’s fine, I’m messing with you. I hope you’ve enjoyed yourself here. I know how frustrating it can be when they’re called away on Avengers business. I’m getting used to it with Tony but I imagine this is new to you.”

Kurt chuckled jovially. “Pretty much. I’ve never dated a superhero before, especially not one who is almost a century old.”

“I imagine that’s unprecedented.”

“It certainly is. I was so nervous when Steve said that he wanted to bring me here, but everyone is lovely.”

“You’re definitely welcome here anytime you’re around. Even if Steve isn’t here. I for one would love to see you more often. Your fashion tastes are rather exquisite and I must have the absolute best in my company.”

Kurt appraised her immaculate outfit. “Actually, your current ensemble is giving me some ideas. I work at _Vogue_ and I’m in the process of designing my own collection.”

Pepper smiled widely. “That’s awesome! I bet you’re good.”

Kurt bowed his head. “Oh, I’m excellent. Fashion and music are the two things I truly excel at. I appreciate the gifts I have every single day and I vow to use them anyway I can. Though there aren’t a plethora of things one can do with those particular skills.”

Pepper’s eyes glinted. “I have something I think you could do.”

Kurt grinned as he heard the proposition.

Oh, he was _so_ on board.

* * *

Kurt slipped off his shoes and unwrapped his scarf as he entered the loft, making sure the door was locked. When Rachel had lived there, she hadn’t bothered to acquire a lock. Santana, being wiser, had made sure that the place was secure before moving in. Kurt was grateful to her for that.

“My god, what a day!” Kurt groaned as he fell onto the couch. Santana was having a _Buffy_ marathon and Kurt rolled his eyes at how tame the superhero-esque antics seemed compared to the seriousness of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers.

Santana stroked his hair. “Is baby gay tired from all the hardcore fucking he was doing?”

Kurt snorted. “On our first real date? I love you Santana, but I don’t want to _be_ you.”

Santana slapped him over the head, cursing. “You’re a bitch.”

“Pot, I have a message from kettle. You’re black.”

“Oh, how hilarious!” Santana crowed. “It’s almost as if you’re trying. Seriously though, how was your day?”

Kurt sighed loudly and draped his legs over Santana’s lap, the Latina pausing her marathon to listen to his story.

“Well, I spent the day with the Avengers.”

“Shut _up_ , no you didn’t.”

Kurt eyed her pointedly. “Would you like me to tell you their real names?”

Santana waved her hand. “Oh, please. I know them. Steve, Tony, Thor, Bruce…and…um.”

“Clint and Natasha,” Kurt finished. “And they’re actually really lovely. Not scary at all. I also think I’m going clothes shopping with Pepper Potts at a later date.”

Santana gaped. “Oh, I’m _so_ coming too. Even if I have to sleep with Gunther to get the day off.”

“He’s old and smelly,” Kurt pointed out.

“It’s fucking Pepper Potts, Kurt. I’d sleep with Rachel if I could go shopping with Pepper Potts.”

Kurt chuckled and launched into a full explanation about his day, from the kiss to the conversation with Pepper. He left out the truth about Steve, unsure as to whether he was supposed to tell her. She was his best friend, but he didn’t really want to betray his new boyfriend’s trust so early on in their relationship. Santana didn’t suspect anything, though. He explained about Bucky and told the short version of his story.

“What are you making of all of this?” Santana asked him.

Kurt frowned. “I don’t know, really. I like Steve, I really like him. He’s obviously gorgeous, but he’s _genuine_. For a guy to be genuine in my life is rare and I want to hold onto him for as long as I can before he lets go.”

“You don’t know that he’s going to do that. From what I hear, he seems pretty into you.”

“Let’s just see, shall we? Anyway, I have had _the_ longest day in the world. Are you okay after this morning?”

“I’m from Lima Heights Adjacent, Kurt. It’s on the wrong side of the tracks,” she shrugged easily.

“Well, then, I’m going to bed. I have a first date to dream about.”

“You mean a first date with Bucky Barnes.”

“I hate you,” Kurt pouted as he prepared for bed, enacting his moisturising routine until his skin was as flawless as always.

* * *

He lay in bed that night, not sleeping, but thinking about Steve. Pepper had texted him saying that they were all back from their mission and found himself breathing easier. He hadn’t realised that he was having difficulty with it in the first place, but his huge sigh of relief had him surprised. Of course he was worried, but the Avengers were specialists in fighting.

As he thought about the next time he was going to see Steve, he phone buzzed loudly.

Frowning, but picking it up, he answered coolly. “Hello?”

“Kurt!” Pepper replied. “I know it’s late, but you need to get to Stark Tower. Right now. Steve was hurt during his mission and we only just realised he was injured. He’s asking for you and won’t let us treat him until he sees you.”

Kurt gaped and nodded until he realised that Pepper couldn’t see him. “Of course! I’ll drive over now. Be there in ten. Thanks, Pepper.”

Kurt slid his skinny jeans on and threw on a loose jumper before darting past Santana, who was still watching _Buffy_. “Steve’s in trouble. Be back soon,” he panted, closing the loft door behind him.

Kurt raced down to the garage where he parked his car and found it empty. There was no cars in the lot and darkness swept over him. Rotating, he looked around for his car, but he couldn’t find it anywhere he looked.

“Kurt Hummel,” an unfamiliar voice breathed before Kurt’s vision was impaired, blackness thick in front of his eyes. He felt ropes bind themselves tightly around his limbs and suddenly he was being lifted in the air, unable to speak or scream. It was Kurt’s hell on earth; being taken with no means of letting anybody know where he was. He realised that he had told Santana that he was going to be back soon, so maybe she would realise that he was missing when he didn’t.

Kurt heard unintelligible voices mumbling something as a car took him away from everything he knew and far away from Steve when he needed him. He was on his way to see the person he needed the most at this moment in time. Hopefully Pepper would grow concerned that he never made it to Stark Tower.

Either that, or Kurt would be dead.

As his body grew more tired, the latter seemed much more likely to Kurt. He felt his consciousness fading as he stopped thinking, the darkness sending him spiralling into nothing, all within the contents of his own mind.

He sent a rare thought into the Universe, hoping someone would understand it.

_Steve, please help me, I need you!_

Oh how he hoped someone would find him. The voices blurred into a dull rumble of noises as his mind flickered on and off. Eventually, he fell to sleep, his last waking thought of Steve’s embrace, hoping he would feel it engulf him once again.


	6. Black Eyes

Kurt awoke sluggishly, the cold air wrapping around him tightly. He wasn’t aware of where he was, but he knew that space was limited. Kurt wasn’t claustrophobic by any means, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t petrified. He still didn’t know who had taken him; there had been no signs or clues as to who was responsible. His first slightly irrational thought was the guy who had attacked him both times that Steve had come to his rescue. Kurt thought that he might have been quite annoyed that he had not been successful in his efforts.

But he was soon aware that this was not the case.

“Hello, Kurt.”

Kurt frowned at the voice, seeing a face that he thought he recognised, but it turned out that he didn’t. He knew that that was a strange fact about the human brain; when someone wanted to recognise somebody else, they morphed slightly into someone they knew that they could identify. But Kurt realised that he had never seen the face before. Or heard the voice.

And that was the troubling part. Maybe nobody would never know who had taken him. If Kurt even made it out alive.

“Who are you?” Kurt wanted to roll his eyes at how cliché he was being, but decided against it. He needed to know who he was up against and the only way he knew how to glean that information was to ask. It didn’t necessarily mean that he was going to get an answer, but it was worth a try.

Kurt realised that he had something that could really help him. His phone. His hands were bound, an inconvenience that he could have definitely done without. His phone was in his front left pocket of his jeans and the man in front of him had known that.

“Looking for this?” He teased, wiggling Kurt’s cell in his hand. “I don’t think you’ll be needing that anytime soon. I wanted to take some time to talk to you before anything else happens.”

Kurt scowled, glaring darkly at the man in front of him. There had to be something notable about him. The accent wasn’t common in Kurt’s experience of New York so far and he had only heard it a handful of times. “I don’t believe _I_ have anything to say. Though you’ve got some explaining to do. And you’d best start before…”

“Before what? Before your boyfriend comes to your rescue? His friends, perhaps? Steve isn’t coming, Kurt, not yet. In time, it will all make sense to you. For now, let’s just have a chat, you and me, okay?”

“What do you want with me?”

The man sighed. “It’s not about you, Kurt. You’re just an important cog in the mechanics of this plan.”

Kurt frowned. “So, basically, I’m bait? Bait for who?”

“I think you know. You don’t have to disclose that information, Kurt, I already know everything about you. If you don’t play along, I wonder what Miss Santana Lopez would think if you didn’t return home. Would she continue with her television show, I wonder? Or would she pursue a relentless search for you in a vain hope that you are actually somewhere alive?”

“Have you been _spying_ on me?”

“Not me personally,” the man shrugged.

“Great,” Kurt rolled his eyes, “much better.”

“I have a little confession to make. I hope you won’t be angry with me. I faked that phone call to you from the lovely Miss Potts.”

Kurt feigned surprise. “Oh, really? I would never have guessed that.” Even though he had put the puzzle pieces together, Kurt took a minute to be thankful that Steve was in fact okay and not at all hurt. Still, it didn’t really help the position he was in.

“Sarcasm becomes you, Mr. Hummel. You’re a rather collected young man considering the position that you are currently in. I can see why the nation’s most patriotic hero is interested in you. How is that going?”

“You lied to me, manipulated me and abducted me and you want to gossip about my personal life? Oh, who I am kidding? You probably know about my personal life anyway. You’re just trying to use small talk to pass the time before you do whatever it is that you do.”

The man hummed to himself. “You have sharp instincts, Kurt, but you’re a little off. The timing is obsolete. I can continue whenever I like but I’m just fascinated by you.”

Kurt smirked. “That’s great, you know, for nobody but you. Don’t you think I deserve your name considering the predicament you’ve shoved me into?”

“I think the look on your face will be more fun when the reunion happens.” The man took Kurt’s phone and dialled a number, a wide smirk stretching across his face.

Kurt heard a faint greeting from the other end of the phone as the man smiled.

“No, not at the moment. Though he _is_ here.” The man held the phone closer to Kurt. Kurt wanted nothing more than to just reach out and grab it and run far away from the situation.

_“Where exactly is ‘here’?”_

“Why don’t you ask Jarvis?”

Kurt quickly realised that this man had knowledge of pretty much everything involving Kurt and the residents of Stark Tower.

_“Put Kurt on the phone, right now!”_

The man groaned and held the phone to Kurt’s ear.

_“Kurt?”_

“Steve! I’m so sorry, I got a call saying you were hurt so I ran right over but it was a trick. Don’t find me, it’s a setup. I’m not the one he wants.”

_“I’m not going to leave you there, Kurt! Just hang on!”_

The man snatched his arm back and turned his back to Kurt.

Before he hung up, he smiled. “Send my regards to my _brother_ for me.”

* * *

Steve snapped the old flip phone down and growled. The other five of them were assembled in the main living area, all baffled by the nature of Steve’s tone during the phone call.

“Steve?” Natasha called as the man turned around.

“He has Kurt. He’s using Kurt as bait…for one of us. Or all of us.”

“Who?” Bruce enquired curiously.

“I can’t be sure. But he said to send regards to his brother.”

Thor grunted deeply. “It’s Loki. It has to be. He’s the most manipulative person I know. We have to go and save Kurt.”

Steve nodded. “Thor, Nat, would you come with me?” He gestured to Tony, Bruce and Clint. “You guys stay here in case this is worse than we thought. We might need you later on.”

Thor and Natasha stood up, game faces on and ready for action. “We’re with you, Cap.”

There wasn’t time for Steve to don the whole suit, so he quickly grasped his jacket and his shield and they were on the way out. Natasha got the co-ordinates from Jarvis while he did. Natasha and Thor were already sufficiently attired for a mission, they always were. Thor didn’t really mind too much about what he wore, as long as he had Mjolnir in his hands.

“Make sure Clint doesn’t eat my pie!” Steve called back as the trio sprinted out the door.

Tony and Bruce nodded, smiling, as Clint pouted. No matter what was going on, some things would never change.

* * *

If Kurt was counting, he would have realised that it had taken Steve only nine minutes to reach him. He _was_ counting the times that Steve had had to come to his rescue, though, and that stood at a firm ‘three’. He felt pretty pathetic having to be rescued by his new boyfriend, but when said boyfriend is a famous superhero, it pretty much comes with the territory.

Natasha reached the warehouse first, slipping in through a slightly ajar window. She landed firmly and zipped over the railing, walking towards Kurt and Loki.

“Ah, the lovely Miss Romanoff! I have to say, I was expecting the Captain.”

Almost as if on cue, Steve dropped in from behind Kurt. He quickly raced down to the ground, Thor using the front door as though it was already open and not tightly shut. Asgardian strength really did come in handy sometimes.

“Now it’s a party!”

“Brother,” Thor barked, “what are you doing? Why have you come to Midgard?”

“Fun,” Loki shrugged, “things aren’t quite the same on Asgard. It’s a whole big story I don’t want to get into right now.”

“Wait, he’s your brother, Thor?” Kurt gasped.

Thor nodded. “Technically, yes. I apologise on his behalf, Kurt. You should never have been put in this position by him.”

Those words resonated with Steve more than the others. He pushed them away, though, and concentrated on untying the knots binding Kurt’s hands. Natasha quickly realised she was more competent with them and took over, nudging Steve out of the way. Steve paused.

“You’re just letting us untie him?”

Loki grinned. “Well, he’s certainly not coming with me. Although, I must say, I have had worse company.”

“Oh, I’m charmed,” Kurt drawled.

Thor shook his head. “Loki, you need to stop this. Ever since you found out the truth about Father, you’ve been unravelling.”

“This isn’t about your _Father_! This is about me! You don’t understand, dear brother, you’ve always been the one with the expectations and the mighty hammer of virtue you have with you. Well, now it’s my turn to feel powerful!”

Loki smirked at them all and dissolved into the air, disappearing before anybody could even raise an arm to stop him. Natasha finished the last knot and Steve held his boyfriend tightly against him.

Thor sighed. “Again, I apologise, Kurt. I shall go and search for my brother and put an end to his insanity.”

Natasha sensed the tension and leapt onto the railing, exiting through the smashed window that Steve broke on his way into the building.

“I’m very glad that you are safe, Kurt,” Steve said, kissing the top of Kurt’s head abundantly.

“I was so worried. I realise now that Loki must have mimicked Pepper’s voice. I thought you were close to death. That’s why I ran, because I was manipulated into doing so. I didn’t want you to be hurt.”

“I didn’t want _you_ to be hurt. Thor was right, you shouldn’t have been in this position.”

Kurt sighed. “I know where you’re going with this. Look, I know we only kissed for the first time yesterday, but this feeling is unlike any other I’ve had. You’re something special and that doesn’t come around very often for me.

“None of this is your fault. You couldn’t stop it. Loki did this, Steve, not you.”

Steve fidgeted. “I can’t keep putting you in danger. It sounds like Loki is only just getting started. This was his opening statement. What if something really happens to you? I couldn’t live with myself if I was the one who caused it to happen.”

“To do what I know you’re thinking of doing would hurt me. Be selfish, Steve. Think of your own feelings. Do you, without any threat of danger, want to leave me? Do you want what we’ve only _just_ discovered to be over?”

Steve shook his head. “I’ve never felt like this.”

“Give in to yourself, Steve, _please_. Because you can’t keep thinking about the next bad scenario that’s going to be put into motion. I know you’re wired to save people from danger, but I need you to let go of that for just a minute.”

“Move into Stark Tower with me.”

Kurt blanked. “What?”

“You and Santana. You could move into the Tower. There’s plenty of room, you could each have your own floor and there would still be surplus. Think about it, I could protect you whenever I’m there. I seldom leave it besides patrol and certain S.H.I.E.L.D missions. Loki wouldn’t be able to enter unless one of us authorised it. It’s the only solution that’ll ensure your protection.”

“I can’t just…move in like that.”

“Why not?”

“I have a loft. I have my job.”

“You can still go to work, Kurt. I haven’t figured out the whole driving thing yet, but Natasha or Clint or Tony or Bruce could take you. Even Bucky knows how to drive. They all love you already and they’ll want to help you, I know it. Please, Kurt, think about it at least.”

“I’ll talk to Santana. But if she’s not okay with it, then I won’t leave her.”

Steve smiled warmly. “And that’s one of the things I very much like about you.”

“Tell me another?”

Steve’s lips locked with Kurt’s own in a passionate kiss that sent Kurt’s head spinning around. “Does that about clear it up?”

“I think so,” Kurt grinned, “though I might need you to say that again.”


	7. Flames Of The Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from the song 'The Great Shipwreck Of Life" by my new muse "IAMX"

Trouble.

Bucky sensed trouble.

Not the dangerous kind, because the security of Stark Tower was quite unlike anything he had ever witnessed. Not better than Russia, just different. J.A.R.V.I.S seemed to be capable of manning every operation single-handedly, which was actually an effective display of genius on Tony’s part.

No, Bucky sensed trouble from _Steve_ , which he hadn’t since Brooklyn when they were kids and Steve was getting himself into fights left and right.

“Something’s bothering you,” Bucky grunted as he entered Steve’s room. His suspicions were confirmed when he realised that Steve had been up all night, presumably thinking about something very deeply. Bucky had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what it was about.

“Seriously, how do you always know? Even after all this time.”

Bucky shrugged. “We’ve always been wired the same. Back then, it was about brotherhood, now it’s about science. Whether the others like to think it not, our minds were altered during the processes. You kept your original personality and it became heightened and I…well, we don’t have to go into that. This is about you and what’s bothering you.”

“It’s Kurt.”

“You’re worried that your duties are going to keep putting him in the face of danger,” Bucky said for him.

Steve nodded. “How can I consciously make the decision to keep on being with him when I know that things are never safe where I’m concerned. I mean, he was kidnapped, Buck. From his own home, And I know Tony was delighted when I said that he was thinking about moving in here, but I can’t shake the feeling that being with him is going to hurt him.”

Bucky sighed. This was going to take all night, but he didn’t mind one bit. He would do anything for Steve. And helping him with boyfriend troubles is a best friend duty.. “Tell me, from the start, what happened.”

Steve accurately relayed every detail of the night and Bucky listened as intently as he could. He had never had a great attention span, but this was important to Steve. And Steve came before anyone in this goddamn world. Bucky tried desperately not to realise that the same no longer held true for Steve as Kurt had quickly taken up that position, hadn’t he? It seemed

“From what I picked up on, Kurt seems to be the kind of person to want to make those kinds of decisions himself. He’s rational, he knows when enough is enough. But I don’t think he’s going to give up on you, Steve. You deserve to be happy, man. And you’re happy when you’re with him. We can take down Loki.”

Steve sighed. “I hope you’re right, Buck.”

Kurt sat Santana down, eyeing her patiently.

Santana sighed. “Kurt, will you just come out with it already?”

Kurt smirked. “A statement I’ve said to myself many times over the years.”

Santana chuckled shortly but paused when she noticed the deflection. “What’s wrong?!”

“Nothing, anymore. Something happened.”

Kurt told her everything, from the phone call to Steve’s proposition.

“…but I only said that I would consider it if you were on board too. What do you think of moving to Stark Tower and having your own floor?”

“Kurt, I can’t believe that happened to you. Are you okay?” She frowned.

“I am now. Steve and his friends saved me. I…things are kind of rocky there but that’s another story entirely.”

“So you want to move to Stark Tower?”

“Only if you do.”

“What about rent? I imagine even a ceiling tile there is more than I can afford.”

Kurt waved a lazy arm at her. “We won’t pay anything. Apparently, Tony takes care of everything. You know how much money he’s rumoured to have? He has _more_.”

Santana’s eyes widened. “How can we turn down an offer like that? If it means that we’ll be safe from Loki, then what are the downsides? You can spend more time with Steve and I can…well, I can live in fucking Stark Tower! Call your super boy and tell him we’re in! Do it!”

Kurt rolled his eyes, taking out his phone and sending Steve a quick text, presuming that he would be sleeping after the lesson in heroics that he had given.

_Santana’s in. Thank you for the offer, we’ll do it. x_

It didn’t take long for Steve to reply. _Great! I’ll set it up with Tony. Can I see you today? x_

Kurt wondered when Steve actually found the time to sleep between saving the world and being an actual person adjusting to the twenty-first century. _Sure, I’d love that. I can come by the tower later?_

_I’ll come to you, if that’s okay. I don’t want anything else happening to you. Bucky says hello by the way x_

Kurt smiled. _You’re so sweet. And tell Bucky that I hope he has my metal arm ready to be fitted. x_

_I’ll be over in an hour? x PS: What?_

_Sounds great, Steve. ;) x_

Satisfied (and glad that he had already showered and fixed his hair), Kurt picked out an outfit ready for another visit from his boyfriend. He knew that Steve would appreciate him no matter what he wore, but he still wanted to look his best. He picked out a simply grey button down and his darkest black skinny jeans.

Kurt emerged from his room and twirled smoothly in front of Santana, who nodded her approval.

“Your Star-Spangled Hottie is going to want to eat you up. Seriously, Kurt, you look good.”

“Thanks, dear. Are you seeing Dani again soon?”

Santana shrugged. “Probably. She’s working overtime to try and save up for a new guitar, so she doesn’t have a lot of free time on her hands. I’ll try and see her tomorrow, though.”

“How’s that going?”

“Well,” she replied. “I like her. I didn’t think that I would be into anyone this much since Brittany and everything, but she’s cool.”

“I’m glad. You deserve someone like her. Not to say the opposite about Brittany, that is.”

“Things just aren’t right between us at the moment. She’s with Sam and I’ve dealt with that. Dani makes me feel good about myself. Anyway, I’d better head out. I have some errands to run and I don’t want to hear the sound of the bedsprings when Steve comes over.”

“We’re not there yet, Santana. Trust me, you’ll know when we are.”

“Gross.”

“Are you sure you want to leave? Loki knows about you.”

“This is _so_ comic book, but evil villains work best when everybody is afraid. I’m from Lima Heights, remember? Fear is kryptonite there. And you know what kryptonite does to Superman…oh god, I sound like Evans. Anyway, I’ll be fine.”

“Stay safe, Santana. Call me if you need me, okay?”

“Will do, Rainbow. Have fun with your OAP.”

“Stop calling him that,” Kurt called as she left the building.

* * *

As Kurt opened the door to his boyfriend, he truly took in how good he looked. He was wearing a short-sleeved polo shirt, the top button undone. He had chosen a simply pair of jeans to go with it and Kurt was both surprised and impressed at the profound effect a simplistic fashion choice could have. _Well, when someone looks like that, it isn’t hard to dress in something that suits you._

“Hey, beautiful,” Steve grinned widely, kissing Kurt’s cheek chastely.

Kurt smiled back, shivers running through him at Steve’s touch. “Hi. It feels as though I haven’t seen you in days, even though I saw you last night.”

“My concept of time may be skewered considering I spent seventy years encrusted in ice, but every minute without you feels like a lifetime.”

“I know what you mean. Do you want some water or a coffee or something?”

Steve shook his head. “Water’s good. How did you sleep last night?”

“Okay. I mean, as well as I could. Something tells me you didn’t sleep at all and I think I know why.” Kurt shrugged.

“Then we should probably talk about it, right?”

“I love you,” Kurt interrupted.

“You…you do?”

Kurt paled. _I’ve fucked this up._ “Oh my gosh, that was much too soon, wasn’t it? I mean I know that it hasn’t been long but I’m really starting to feel as though I can’t be without you, really and I think that—.”

“I love you, too,” Steve chuckled.

“Wait, you do?”

“How could I not? That’s why I want so badly for you to be safe, Kurt. Putting you in the path of danger, how could I live with myself if something happened to you?”

Kurt sighed. “Think about how we met. And then how we saw each other again. Because I was in danger. That alley wasn’t the first setting for someone attacking me.”

“What?” Steve’s brow furrowed and his jaw clenched. He couldn’t stand the idea of somebody getting away with hurting Kurt, someone who was so considerate and passionate. It wasn’t fair.

“High school,” Kurt waved his hand. “That’s in the past. I just meant that it’s probably not going to be the last time I’m in danger and it certainly wasn’t the first. It was just the first time I had someone to rescue me. Let me show you something.”

Kurt rolled down his sleeve, where a thick white scar was brushed across his skin. “I got this in sophomore year. Some guys decided that they would try to ambush me while I was walking home from school one day. I fought as best I could but I was physically inferior to them.”

Steve nodded solemnly. “I know what that’s like. You fight and you fight but you know no matter how hard your punches are, they’re not hard enough. I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Before you had the serum?”

“Yeah. I always picked fights knowing that I would lose them. But for me, taking a stand and losing is better than just giving up.”

“Doesn’t that apply here, Steve? If we just gave up on _us_ , we wouldn’t get to find out what’s going to happen once Loki is gone. And I care about you much too much to think about letting you go so easily.”

“I feel the same. I just can’t put you in danger knowingly,” Steve said, biting his lip hard enough to pierce the skin there.

“Then I’ll be safe. Stark Tower’s going to protect me when you’re not around, right? And the others? You said they’d want to help, too. Two super soldiers, a billionaire genius, a doctor’s who’s a conductor for gamma radiation, two assassins, a literal _god_ and a high tech security system worth more than all of a small country. I’d say that’s pretty safe. There’s always going to be danger, Steve. I don’t want to let that jeopardise the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Steve blinked. “Then let’s do this. Let’s make a thing of this. No backing down.”

Kurt nodded his agreement. “No backing down,” he repeated. “Are you sure you’re sure about this?”

“Completely. You make good points, ones that I’ve made myself. I talked to Bucky and he thinks we should do this, too.”

“Santana, too. Our best friends already know more about us than we do. I actually wanted to talk to you about something. If—.”

Kurt was interrupted by Steve’s phone going off. Steve’s breath hitched. It was Natasha’s ringtone and she only called him if…

After muttering quick apology to Kurt, Steve answered the phone.

“Nat? Oh god. Yeah, I’ll tell him. I’ll bring him over.”

“What? Steve, what?” Kurt panicked.

“That was Nat. Her sources told her that Loki was seen in the city and he took someone. A rescue team is being planned as we speak.”

And Kurt already knew who it is. The sinking feeling swirled around his stomach as he spoke.

“Where is she?” Kurt asked. Steve said nothing. “Where is Santana, Steve?”

He sighed. “We have an estimation. I’ll take you over to the tower and we’ll keep you updated every step of the way.”

Kurt shook his head. “What am I supposed to do? Sit and talk to JARVIS by myself while you all go and risk your lives to save my best friend when I was the one who dragged her into this mess of danger?”

“Kurt, you can’t blame yourself for this. Loki is unhinged and Thor is furious about it. We’re going to stop him and get Santana back.”

“I warned her not to leave, but she wanted to stay strong in times of peril. She’s always been that way.”

“See, you did what you could. Now let the Avengers do what you know we do best.”

“Avenge?”

“How did you guess?” Steve smirked as they both ran out of the loft, their date interrupted by yet another Loki manoeuvre.

* * *

Natasha turned as she heard the footsteps. “Steve, thank god you’re here. We need to go, we’ll fill you in on the way. I’m so sorry about this, Kurt,” Natasha looked to him apologetically.

“You’re all going?”

Clint shook his head. “Bruce is staying behind and so is Bucky. You won’t be alone, Kurt.”

“Please find her.”

And all Kurt could do was wait.


	8. Perspectives

“Stop fidgeting.

“Kurt, you need to try and relax.

“Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes each time Bruce spoke about his coping methods. After the Avengers sans Bruce had raced out to rescue Santana, Kurt had increasingly more time to think about the whole situation. He had put his best friend in danger because of who he loved. No matter what he felt for Steve, Santana came first and risking her life for his relationship was inexcusable. Nothing was worth losing Santana over. He was responsible for all of this and, even if Loki had done the actual taking, Kurt was still to blame.

And Bruce knew that Kurt thought so, apparently.

“It’s not your fault, Kurt.”

Kurt’s head snapped up. As lovely as Bruce was (and as much as Kurt didn’t want to anger him), he couldn’t hold his frustration inside. “What makes you say that? Loki wouldn’t even have had Santana on his radar if it wasn’t for me.”

Bruce shrugged, conceding that as the truth that it was. “That may be true, but nothing you did actively encouraged Loki’s actions. Loki is highly dramatic and extremely powerful; put the two together and this is what you get. He won’t hurt Santana, I’m sure of it.”

“Well then, I have nothing to worry about. Because you sure, I’m just supposed to calm down?”

“What else can you do? Letting yourself be consumed by your emotions isn’t going to help Santana. Trust me, I know.”

Kurt nodded quietly, slowly letting the red hot rage inside of him temper down into a gentle blue sea. “You’re right. Of course you’re right. I’m sorry for getting mad at you, Bruce. I just feel so guilty. Steve might feel guilty for putting me in danger, but that was my choice. I chose to be with him knowing there would be trouble. Santana didn’t want any of this.”

Bruce nodded understandingly. “I think you should go and talk to Bucky. I think he’ll really help to calm you.”

“And there I was thinking that you would be the expert on calm,” Kurt quipped.

“If you think you’re about to turn into a huge green monster, I’m your guy. Come back upstairs if you need me for anything, Kurt.”

“Thanks, Bruce,” the boy replied, “and I’m sorry about how I’ve been talking to you today. It’s not right of me.”

Bruce shook his head. “No need for that. I understand you’re worried. It’s perfectly normal. Jarvis will tell you where to go.”

Kurt nodded as he walked into the elevator.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Hummel,” Jarvis greeted warmly. Well, as warmly as a machine could. Kurt was still astounded that the program could operate at such great lengths.

“Hi, Jarvis.”

“Sergeant Barnes is on his floor. Should I take you there?”

Kurt nodded. “Please.”

“Then it’s done. Try not to worry, Mr. Hummel. Your friend will be just fine with all the help she’s getting from the team.”

Kurt tapped his fingers against the railing behind him as the computer spoke. “Thanks, Jarvis. I know they’re going to do their best, I’m just scared. Loki didn’t hurt me, but he could very well hurt Santana and I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to her.”

Jarvis arrived at Bucky’s floor with a beep. “I can keep you updated on the team’s progress on finding her if you’d like.”

“I’d really appreciate that, Jarvis, thank you. Is this Bucky’s floor?”

“Affirmative. Dr. Banner called up and Sergeant Barnes is expecting you in his bedroom.”

Kurt snorted at the euphemistic implications being spoken by a machine and left the elevator.

It turned out that Bucky’s “floor” was just one big space. There was a room just off the main space, clearly his bedroom but the rest was wide and open with very little light. Kurt sensed that there was a story there, but he wouldn’t pry. He knew the basics of Bucky’s story before he was captured, everybody did. He was a national hero and, even with his identity as the Winter Soldier public, nobody forgot about the heroic efforts of James Buchanan Barnes. Kurt thought that counted for a lot, no matter what Bucky had done under the influence of Hydra.

Kurt made sure to knock before entering, something he had learned from the time that he and Sam shared a room.

“Come in.”

Kurt entered, seeing Bucky sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of his bed and throwing a rubber ball at the wall at different angles, testing the reflexes of both of his arms. The metal one was surprisingly limber, Kurt noticed as it shot in front of Bucky’s face to catch the ball.

“I wonder what people would say if they knew that the Winter Soldier passed the time by throwing the ball against a wall.”

Bucky laughed. “They’d say ‘I don’t’ believe you’ and move on with their day.”

Kurt shrugged. “Probably true. Did Bruce tell you why I’m here?”

Bucky’s smile faded and he nodded. “Your friend. Clint mentioned that an Avengers mission was happening, but it was all very quick. Despite what people are saying, the Avengers are efficient and highly trained. One of them alone is enough to do the job, but you’ve got five of them looking for her. You’ve seen firsthand what Stevie can do.” Bucky laughed again. “He’s the worst one.”

Kurt took a seat on the pristinely made bed and knocked his fingers against each other, a sign of discomfort. Bucky picked up on that immediately.

“Clearly you need a distraction. Can I tell you a story?”

Kurt blinked passively. “Sure.”

“This story takes place seventy years ago. Steve and I were just kids. He was sick like all the time. I know you’ve heard the stories, but it doesn’t accurately show what he was. He could barely walk up or down a flight of stairs without risking serious complications. I ended up having to carry him up the stairs after a school day.”

Kurt shook his head, chuckling, not really being able to picture Bucky carry Steve anywhere. Even if Bucky was just as built as Steve was, Steve was pretty heavy. His muscle mass would cause problems for anybody.

“One time I was carrying him home, all eighty pounds of him, then I lost my footing. Slipped. We both tumbled all the way back down. I was carrying him bridal style and somehow he managed to stay in my arms the whole way down. I don’t know how he did it.”

Kurt stopped him. “You must have done that.”

“What?”

“You mustn’t have put your hands out to stop your fall. Instead, you wanted to protect Steve from harm,” Kurt explained and Bucky seemed not to realise.

“Shit, you’re right. What I was trying to say was, you’re the Steve in this story and he’s me. Even if he was in danger, you’d come first.”

Kurt blinked several times before replying. “He told me he talked to you about this and you said he should go for it, no matter what his concerns are.”

Bucky sighed. “Look, I’ve never seen Steve truly happy before. When we were kids, he had health problems and well…then there was the war. Becoming Captain America didn’t cure his mind. He was still plagued full of all of that self-doubt and self-hatred being in a new body didn’t change that. When people look at Steve, most of them only see Captain America. They forget that there’s a person under there; a person who has survived more than anybody else I know.

“You see through him. I know you do. For you to stand by him as Steve means the world to him. I’m the only one who’s ever done that before.”

Kurt cleared his throat, unsure how to posit his next thought. Fortunately, Bucky did that for him.

“Let me guess: you’re wondering whether Steve and I were a thing?”

Kurt blushed and chuckled. “I mean, there were rumours. Considering how taboo it must have been, I just assumed.”

Bucky shook his head fondly. “If the question is if I was in love with him, the answer would be yes. Eventually, I realised Steve would only ever see me as a friend and moved on. My feelings are purely platonic. It’d be like dating my annoying kid brother.

“As for Steve, in his eyes we were just best friends.”

“Best friends?” Kurt echoed. “It sounds like your bond is something deeper than that. Deeper than even romantic love. From how excited he sounded when he talked about me meeting you, you’re pretty damn special to him.”

“He’s a punk,” Bucky muttered. “Hey, are you feeling any better?”

Kurt smiled genuinely. “Actually, I am. Thanks, Bucky. I just wish someone would call.”

“They will, kid. You wanna hear a story about when Steve was eight years old and clumsy?”

Kurt just nodded, thankful for a calming presence in such a dire time.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff surveyed the scene with narrowed eyes. “This seems like a trap.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Good looking out, Miss Paranoia.”

Clint scaled the wall with unmatchable finesse and hung from one of the stronger beams. “Nat’s right, Stark. Loki made this way too easy to find. He may as well have written us specific directions.”

Steve and Thor grouped together, going deeper into the building. It wasn’t unlike the one that Loki had used to detain Kurt not so long ago. The lighting was dark, the windows all blacked out pointedly.

Steve smashed a door open with his foot, darting inside and checking for any signs of life.

“Hello?” An irritated voice called out from the adjacent room.

Steve inched towards the noise, watching out for any potential traps or alarms. Caution was a strong suit of his, no matter how much he wanted to save Santana and bring her home safely to Kurt. “Stark, you detect anything?”

“All clear, Cap,” Tony chirped from his defensive position aside Natasha.

“You sound way too happy about being on a rescue mission,” Natasha commented dryly.

Steve ignored them and signalled to Thor to open the door.

Thor stumbled over to the corner and slammed Mjolnir into the wood, the flimsy material crumbling under the brute force.

It was a plain room that greeted them next. Boring white walls and no windows. In the dead centre of the room was Santana, limbs bound by thick cables that kept her attached to the chair. Her mouth wasn’t bound and there was nobody else in sight.

“Oh, it’s about time,” she snarled. “Aren’t you guys supposed to be Earth’s mightiest heroes? I’ve been stuck in this padded cell for two hours now.”

“Santana,” Steve began. “Where’s Loki?”

The girl frowned. “Oh, you mean the Shakespeare dude? I don’t know. He tied me up and talked for what seemed to be three days about some big invasion. I figured he was just rehearsing some long as fuck monologue for an absurdist play in some outdoor location. I’m pretty sure he left.”

Thor growled. “Which means he’s probably still here. Show yourself, brother!” He yelled at the ceiling. “Captain,” he added, getting Steve’s attention. “There seems be some sort of note on the floor over there.”

Once Santana was free, Steve wasted no time in reading it.

_Be ready._

_You have three days._

_Consider this your warning._

Steve wordlessly passed the note to Thor as he went to get Natasha to use her phone to text Kurt that Santana was safe.

“What is my brother planning?” Thor asked himself.

“Okay, that wacko’s your brother?” Santana scoffed. “And I thought Kurt had it bad in the sibling department.”

Thor frowned. “Whatever evil poison has befallen Loki, he is still my brother and a good man at heart. We need to rid the dark clouds from his sky and this will all be over.”

Santana sighed. “Great, Hamlet Mark II. Just what I needed today.”

“She’s safe,” Steve was saying in the main room. “Loki doesn’t seem to be here, though he did leave a note. An invasion’s coming, apparently.”

“How long?” Natasha prompted.

“Three days,” Steve replied sombrely, opening a new message to Kurt.

_Santana’s safe. On our way back x – Steve_

Thor led Santana out of the white room and she gasped.

“Holy shit, it’s Black Widow,” she whispered.

Natasha took a quick second to preen. “You can stop staring, you know.”

Santana giggled uncharacteristically. “No, I don’t think I can.”

Clint took that moment to drop down from his makeshift nest, slinging his arm around Natasha. “Hi, Clint Barton. I’m her better half.”

Santana smirked. “I don’t think anyone believes that.”

Tony shook his head from behind them. “Excuse me, billionaire over here. Your soon-to-be landlord, too.”

As Thor announced that they should leave, Santana took a moment to speak to Steve as they dawdled.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely.

Steve smiled. “Don’t mention it. Seriously, Tony’s ego does not need inflating. Whenever we rescue anyone, he takes maximum credit.”

Santana shrugged. “Well yeah, there’s that. But I meant for making Kurt happy. He’s been through a lot of shit so it’s nice to see someone who genuinely wants to put a smile on his face.”

“It’s one of my favourite things about him.”

“I feel like I should warn you now that if you ever hurt him, I’ll make Black Widow over there seem like a fun day at the beach.”

Steve chuckled. “Not that I would ever hurt him, but noted. I’m glad he has someone like you. And now that we’ll all be living together, I get to learn more about you. Kurt’s told me some, but I’d rather hear it from you.”

“Thanks for that, too, I guess. Wow, I’ve never said that word as much in my life as I have in this whole conversation.”

“Seriously, it’s nothing. After you both move in, there’ll still be twenty unused floors.”

The girl gaped. “Seriously? Man, I don’t even know what’d I’d _do_ with that much money.”

“The novelty wears off after a while, trust me.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. You know, Rogers, you’re not so bad.”

Steve regarded her with a grin. “You’re pretty cool yourself, Santana.”

“You’re no Natasha Romanoff, but you’ll do.”

Steve shook his head fondly and realised just how similar Kurt and Santana were. It was probably why they were friends.

He also realised how much Kurt was going to need friends during these next few days. It wasn’t going to be pretty.

Steve just hoped that they all survived whatever was coming.


	9. The Calm Interlude

Given the fact that they only had three days until the impending Loki invasion, Thor and Bruce thought it best to prepare right away, wasting no time on idle chitchat. The Avengers (including Bucky this time) holed themselves up in their so-called “Strategy Room” which was really just Tony making a living room sound pretentious.

While they worked, Kurt and Santana took some time to themselves, during which Kurt was apologising profusely and relentlessly.

“Santana, you’re not listening to me. I put you in danger, I did that. Sure, Loki took you but if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be in a situation like that.

Santana rolled her eyes. “Yes, what happened was fucked up, I’m not going to disagree with you there. And yes, Loki wouldn’t know me if not for you. But what you’re not understanding is that Loki chose to abduct me. Loki chose to take me to an abandoned...whatever it was. He chose to do the same to you. Are you going to blame Steve for that?”

Kurt shook his head angrily and then relaxed. “I see your point. I was just worried. Even Thor doesn’t know the extent of Loki’s rage or what he’s even capable of doing. Nobody knows whether this invasion is going to be like. People could die, Santana.”

Santana shrugged. “People could die crossing the street every day. Look who we have on our side. Look what they’ve _faced_. They’re all still alive. Kurt, we have a fucking Hulk.”

“That’s true, I guess. I’m just torn about this whole situation.”

“Steve?” She whispered.

He nodded. “He means a lot to me and vice versa. I’m just starting to wonder whether our relationship is just a lightning rod for Loki.”

Santana bit her lip. “Look, Loki is a sadistic little freak who’s going to do what he wants regardless of what choices you make. I say hold on, because isn’t that the same thing you asked Steve to do when he was having doubts?”

“How is it that you always know how to point me in the right direction?”

She smirked. “Because, I’m the best friend ever. Now go away, I’m waiting for Natasha.”

“So what am I supposed to do in the meantime? Count the ceiling tiles?”

“That _does_ sound like something that you would enjoy doing.”

Kurt flipped her off and was about to go and find some way to amuse himself when Clint exited the room.

“Everything okay, Clint?”

Clint nodded. “Steve just thought it’d be best if you guys were in there. Keeping things from you would only lead to disaster in the long term.”

“Understandable. We’ll try not to get in the way.”

Clint waved him off. “Nonsense. Look, you guys know just as much about Loki as the rest of us, not counting Thor. Any advice is good advice at this stage. When you’ve got three days to plan for an alien invasion, there’s not much that is unhelpful. Well, a lot of what Tony’s saying at the moment isn’t exactly relevant.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.”

Kurt waved to Santana, who shrugged and followed both he and Clint into the room.

Kurt took a seat in between Steve and Bucky while Santana was offered a seat in between Natasha and Tony. Kurt almost scoffed thinking about the fun she was going to have over there.

“You doing okay?” Steve whispered before Tony resumed talking.

“Yeah. I still feel bad, but Santana reminded me that it wasn’t actually my fault.”

“Good, I’m glad. It’s important that you know that.”

Kurt turned to Bucky and smiled. The latter gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Kurt equated this to being Bucky’s version of a warm hug.

“So, let’s not beat around the bush. There’s a huge attack coming and we have to figure out how to stop it. Looks like it’s all up to you, Thor.”

Thor gaped. “Man of Iron, I have told you many times that I know nothing about what my brother is planning.”

Steve noticed that Kurt was itching to say something. “Just say it. It could help.”

Kurt nodded. “What about anyone else back at Asgard? Surely there’s some source that might have some idea what’s going to happen. Maybe somebody your brother was close to, if sadistic dictators can actually get close to someone.”

Bruce turned to him. “Kurt…”

“No, Banner, it is fine,” Thor nodded understandingly. “Loki has hurt Kurt personally and also his best friend, he has every right. Loki has always been problematic, that has never been up for a dispute. But he is also correct. There must be somebody on Asgard who might know something. I shall return there just for a day to try and find out everything I can. The way time works up there, I’ll have more of it than I would down here. I’ll simply have Heimdall monitor you all so I know when I should return. I should leave as soon as I can so we can be prepared.”

“How can we contact you?”

Thor looked upon them seriously. “Hopefully I will be done before you even have to.”

Tony rubbed his hands together as Thor left the room sans goodbyes. “Well, that was dramatic. Class dismissed, I guess.”

As everyone got up, Steve tugged on Kurt’s hand.

“Can I show you something?”

Kurt nodded.

* * *

 

Steve nudged him into the elevator on their floor and pressed for Floor 22. The ride up was silent as Kurt and Steve just looked into each other’s eyes. There they found a world of meaning. Their lives had been completely different in a number of ways, but both collided when they look at each other. Everything that they had never had, everything that had escaped them was right there, staring right back at them. It was quite literally them against the world and even amidst all of the chaos and the kidnapping, things were still looking up.

Steve stepped into the hallway and dragged Kurt to a random room on the level. It was empty and Kurt looked around him in wonderment.

Everything surface was a window. The walls, the ceiling, even the floor was transparent glass. Kurt felt a little uneasy but it was okay because Steve was with him and he trusted Steve with his life. The man had proven that by saving it several times now.

“I come here when I need to reflect. When the world seems too small and my problems seem overwhelming, I come here at nighttime. I realise just how big the world is, how bright the stars shine and how small I am in comparison.”

Kurt gasped. “This is beautiful.”

“It is,” Steve agreed, though he was staring at Kurt the entire time. “Sit down right here, in the center of the floor and just take a minute. Just look around you. This room was designed to be separate from the building. I’m not sure why it’s here, but I’m sure glad it is.”

Steve jutted off to the side as Kurt sat cross-legged in the middle of the room.

Kurt took his moment to correct his breathing before opening his eyes and staring up into the starry sky above him.

It was exactly how Steve said it would be. His issues seemed insignificant, as miniscule as every star seemed from this distance. It was as glorious as Steve had described, and Kurt found himself changing. Just a little bit, but _enough_.

And this was his new home.

“Thank you for bringing me here. I think I understand you a little better now.”

“I’m glad,” Steve replied, his voice echoing around the room. “Look, nobody knows what’s going to come out of this invasion, but we’re all going to fight like hell to save this world and I’m going to come back to you afterwards. We’re going to be together and we’re going to spend nights sitting in this room and talking. Learning everything about each other, laughing at stupid jokes we’ve heard and just _being_. I’m going to come through this on the other side, Kurt. For you.”

Kurt blinked the tears from his eyes and nodded. “You are going to come out on the other side of this, Steve. But you’re not going to be fighting for me.”

“I’m not?”

“No. You’re going to be fighting for _you_.”


End file.
